1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk loader. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical disk loader capable of uploading a bare disk or a disk cartridge in a horizontal or a vertical position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following the rapid progress in computer technologies and multimedia systems, the use of high-density optical disk to store audiovisual signals is a commonplace phenomenon.
At present, optical disk readers that are capable of loading and reading an optical disk in a vertical position are quite common in the market place. However, no optical disk reader that can accommodate a bare disk or a disk cartridge is capable of being positioned horizontally or vertically. Perhaps this is because the specification for a disk cartridge has been laid down according to an agreement between Matsushita and some ten other major Japanese companies. The DVD specifications for rewritable disk (Part 1. Physical Specifications Version 1.0) has stipulated that the external dimensions of a cartridge should be 135.5.times.124.6.times.8 (units in mm). Hence, a major part of the optical disk reader is occupied by the cartridge. This leads to some difficulties in designing (an optical disk reader that can accommodate both a bare disk and a disk cartridge. Furthermore, a conventional disk loader does not have a special device for restricting a disk when the optical disk reader is positioned vertically. In addition, if the tray for carrying the disk is unable to raise the optical disk on entering the player, the lower side of the disk may contact the driving motor. This may easily produce damaging scratches on the optical disk.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need to provide a better optical disk loader.